


what to do when you’re in love with someone

by cupidty11, madagaskarka



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madagaskarka/pseuds/madagaskarka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Что делать когда влюбился:<br/>- Выкопать яму<br/>- Лечь туда<br/>- устроится поудобнее<br/>- умереть.</p>
    </blockquote>





	what to do when you’re in love with someone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Everything is ZaDr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844912) by [cupidty11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11). 



> Что делать когда влюбился:  
> \- Выкопать яму  
> \- Лечь туда  
> \- устроится поудобнее  
> \- умереть.

Они почти одновременно поняли ,что втрескались в друг дружку, хоть и прошли через такое испытание каждый по своему. Зим, который долгое время жил, даже не зная, что вообще такое эта «любовь»,сперва ощущал смятение, но, так как в принципе не имел привычки долго над чем-то заморачиваться, вскоре просто преспокойненько это принял,а всю свою энергию как обычно направил на куда более важные вещи,как например оснащение робо-цыплёнка имплантантами или создание новых и улучшенных макаронных микстур.

Может, всё потому, что Зим и так всегда вёл себя эмоциональнее обычного рядом с Дибом с того самого момента, как только они повстречались. Все эти новые «уровни» не были чем-то таким, с чем бы он не справился. Единственная проблема – это жадная, цепляющая боль в грудной части тела,когда его партнёр улыбался или смеялся (такое случалось нечасто). В других же случаях Зима уже ничего не волновало.

А вот Диб,с другой стороны, чувствовал,как будто весь его мир резко и со скрипом затормозил. Влюбился? В своего лучшего и заклятого врага?! Втюрился в кретина который живёт неподалёку?? В этого пришельца?!? Гадкий, глупый, мерзкий, шумный…придурок…заставлял его сердце бухать как ненормальное,пульс – учащаться, глупые непонятные смешки каждый раз непроизвольно вырывались из груди Диба вместе с раздражением,отвращением и опасением.

Диб прикинул, что теперь остаётся только взять и выкопать себе могилу. Просто пойти во двор, раскопать небольшую симпатичную ямку, лечь туда и ждать конца. А что ещё делать-то? Не похоже что бы всё это имело шанс на хоть какое-либо будущее или даже на мало-мальски устойчивое настоящее. Это вообще никогда не было частью плана! Диб провёл рукой по волосам и проглотил вырывающийся едкий смех, отдающий желчью.

Из кармана послышался короткий гудок. Диб вынул мобильник и сердце глупо подскочило над именем на экране «Космо-мальчик.» В свою очередь, он знал, что пришелец получит текст с его именем «Слюнявая морда»

« **механический цыплячий трансплантат пока что неудачен** »

Диб закатил глаза.

« _Не удивительно. Я же говорил что это не сработает_ »

Маленький появившийся конверт на экране показал, что сообщение отправлено. Диб заставил себя отложить телефон и не так сильно ждать ответа…сотовый бибикнул и в ту же миллисекунду был в руках хозяина.

« **пока что. я всё равно это сделаю не смей сомневаться во мне** »

Диб быстро набрал ответ « _Ну ну. И однажды люди перестанут шутить по поводу моей головы_ »

« **этого никогда не случится** »

« _Вот именно_ »

« **что?** »

Диб усмехнулся, прилив симпатии так мило смешался с привычным и взаимным надоеданием.

« _Ничего_ » Пальцы задержались ненамного над кнопкой отправления. Диб прикусил губу. И затем продолжил « _Помощь нужна?_ »

« **нет конечно же нет** »

Диб приподнял бровь и подождал пару секунд. Ожидаемо, пришёл сопровождающий текст.

« **но всё равно приходи** »

Он хлопнул телефонной крышкой, быстро выбрался из кровати, надел куртку и ботинки прежде чем стремглав выбежать за входную дверь. Предчувствие и страх мурашками пробежали по телу. Они могли бы поговорить. Обо всей этой глупой ситуации. И может быть, только может быть…ему не надо будет копать яму своего размера.

« _Я подумаю_ » - отправил Диб, закрывая и оставляя позади входную дверь.


End file.
